1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a picture is captured and recorded by a mobile terminal and the picture is shared with others via SNS (social network service) and the like. This sort of picture-sharing has become a new culture nowadays. Since a user records a daily life or travel notes of the user together with pictures and shares them with others, the number of images shared with others is not small.
Although the large numbers of images are shared by the SNS and the like, controlling methods capable of efficiently sharing the images are not developing. In particular, since a type of an SNS becomes more and more diversified, it is very difficult to read and/or manage many kinds of SNSs across the board. Hence, it is required to have a controlling method capable of supplementing the drawbacks.